Episode 2171 (26th February 1997)
Plot Linda is determined to carry on her life as normal and not let Chris's actions stop her working for Zoe and she also tells her mum that she is going to accept Frank's offer of the free rent. Biff is still determined not to go back to Home Farm to work though. The police visit Frank and show him a letter that Kim lodged with her solicitor before her disappearance. In the letter, she says that she is living in fear of Frank after he threatened to kill her and if she does not contact her solicitor on the 25th of every month she has instructed her to show the letter to the police. Frank cannot believe that Kim has stooped so low. Tom has received official confirmation of his job and they want him to start next week. Kelly has gone off the idea. Barry has taken it for granted that Lisa will be his co-pilot for his space mission. She refuses and tells Butch and Marlon. Marlon nominates Butch because he claims that he gets nose bleeds at height. Linda goes to Home Farm and finds the place crawling with police. Seth tells her that they are looking for Kim. Frank gives Linda the new agreement between himself and the Glovers. he is brisk with her and makes sure that she knows to keep quiet about the whole incident now. D.I. Cooke talks to Sophie. She wants to know when she last saw Kim. Sophie can remember the date exactly because of the row between Kim and Frank. She is telling the D.I. all about it when Chris interrupts them. Rachel and Kathy are discussing Dee and the fact that she is a Mail Order Bride. They don't know whether to say anything to her. She then accuses them of being patronising to her and Rachel decides to tell her what they know. Barry does not want Butch as his co-pilot because "he's the least well equipped astronaut I've ever seen". Butch then surprises both Barry and Marlon by telling them all about warp propulsion. Rachel explains to Dee how she knows about her. Dee tries to deny it, but then gets defensive. Rachel tells her that she is worried that Eric may be exploiting her and immigration may think she is an economic migrant. Dee walks off saying that Eric loves her and that is all that matters. Butch explains that he knows about astronomy from his comics. Zak can't believe that he has volunteered to go up in Barry's rocket - his chance of fame and fortune. Eric is annoyed that the girls have found out about how he met Dee. she makes him realise that it does not matter what they think, but then tells him that the conversation with Rachel has made her think. she should not be working in the wine bar. Eric isn't happy. Dee doesn't want anyone to think that Eric is exploiting her. He agrees that she does not have to work. Viv tells Terry the rumour about Dee. Lisa gives Butch the good news - Barry has selected him for his mission. Marlon is delighted as he sees the merchandising prospects. Butch is proud, but Zak is horrified. Chris is secretly enjoying seeing his dad squirm through all this Kim business. The kids have been treasure hunting at the quarry. Andy has found a gold cufflink. Linda tells Ned that she has accepted Frank's offer and that she wants the matter to rest now. Ned actually wishes that he had killed Chris. Jan tells him to grow up. Tom tells Kelly that she cannot move to Aberystwyth with him at first because he is living in a single person's place. Barry talks to Butch about his training. Marlon insists that he should be paid. Barry tells him that he will get £1 million if the mission is successful. his training begins with orientation familiarisation. This involves Butch climbing into a barrel and Barry putting the lid on. Butch is then pushed down a slope. Kelly and Tom argue about what she is going to do when Tom goes to Wales. The Dingles descend on the Woolpack. Butch is a bit disoriented. Barry orders a dandelion and burdock. Zak refuses to let Butch back out of the idea now as there is so much money at stake. Kelly is hysterical and starts ripping up her clothes. Eric warns Rachel to keep her nose out of his affairs. He is quite menacing, but she refuses to be intimidated. D.I. Farrar and Cooke have not come up with anything at Home Farm. They tell Frank that it is still a potential murder investigation though. He reminds them that they still haven't found a body. Cast Regular cast *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Linda Fowler - Tonicha Jeronimo *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Tom Bainbridge - Jeremy Turner-Welch *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Lisa Clegg - Jane Cox *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Sophie Wright - Jane Cameron *James Tate - Oliver Carroll (uncredited) *Dee de la Cruz - Claudia Malkovich *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Andy Hopwood - Kelvin Fletcher *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans Guest cast *D.I. Cooke - Susie Baxter *Barry Clegg - Bernard Wrigley *D.I. Farrar - David Beckett Category:1997 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes